


Feels like we can get closer

by panickedgaay



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hate to Love, M/M, boys being dumb, drunken handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panickedgaay/pseuds/panickedgaay
Summary: Seokmin is tired and annoyed of Minghao pretending he doesn’t exist. He tries to confront him and well... it doesn’t go as planned.
Relationships: Lee Seokmin | DK/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Feels like we can get closer

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work for this fandom and i decided to go with seokhao because it’s such an underrated pairing that deserves a little more love!
> 
> title from up10tion’s Mixed Signals.  
> this is unbetad all mistake are mine!

The thing is, Seokmin just doesn’t get Minghao. Honestly, what’s his fucking problem? He’s such a fucking ass, with the way he ignores his calls and texts for days and acts like he’s God’s gift to humanity! Then he’ll look so lost and sit and stare out the window of the bus, or they’ll end up on the same table at dinner and Minghao will offer Seokmin the pepper and smile shyly like he actually does want to talk to Seokmin.

It’s fucking rude, is all.

Seokmin knows he and Minghao are nothing alike. Seokmin still has problems making himself heard, and feeling confident anywhere but on stage. He knows a lot of people, but prefers the company of those closest to him than that of a few hundred happy strangers. Minghao is practically confidence personified, and will gladly spend hours and hours hanging out with people he just met, as long as they’re cool enough. Seokmin doesn’t think he knows a single mini mart attendant or college student like Seokmin does. All Minghao’s friends are DJ’s, models, or nightclub owners. Shit, the guy even knows porn actors. 

So, nothing like Seokmin. That’s okay, a lot of people aren’t like Seokmin. Many of their idol friends have personalities similar to Minghao, but they aren’t as fucking rude to Seokmin as he is. They talk with him, laugh and joke around, watch his cheeks color when they pull pranks on him. It’s all good. But after Minghao shook Seokmin’s hand and introduced himself, it was like Seokmin was irrelevant to him. He doesn’t avoid Seokmin exactly, he just never starts a conversation with him, never spots him in the gym, doesn’t mess around with him during practice, there’s just nothing. Never involves him in card games on the plane, and he never invites Seokmin to go out with him and the others. Seokmin’s pretty sure that if it wasn’t because of Mingyu or Eunwoo, Seokmin wouldn’t have the opportunity to see Minghao getting drunk and flirting his way through half of Seoul’s bars.

Not that Seokmin wasn’t drunk those times too, he just wasn’t flirting the same ways as Minghao. Seokmin’s idea of flirting is mumbling into his drink and too nervous to make eye contact. It works, when the person remembers he’s an idol and has been on TV a ‘few’ times.

Minghao’s perceptible disinterest in him wouldn’t bother Seokmin so much, if it wasn’t for those moments when Minghao looks lonely and tired, when he’s lost in thoughts and looks vulnerable almost like he could use a hug. Minghao’s trying to make a name for himself far from home, alone, in a place where he has many acquaintances and few people to call his friend, yet trying to prove he’s got what it takes to become an idol in South Korea. Sometimes Minghao will wear a horribly bright Gucci shirt, or a Balenciaga shirt with some jacket that looks like it belongs in a runway not in his clothes, and stupid frameless glasses or a dorky bucket hat ‘to complete his look’ yet look so adorable, that Seokmin to remember what a douche he is.

Because that’s the problem. Minghao’s a bad boy, and good boys like Seokmin are always inexplicably drawn to bad boys. Seokmin knows he shouldn’t care that Minghao ignores him, that getting tangled up with him will only lead to messes and tragedies.

And yet Seokmin just… he’s attracted to Minghao. He wouldn’t mind getting together with him, just once, or twice, or more. So knowing he’s hardly worth Minghao’s time, let alone his affections, is annoying as shit. Thinking about it, Minghao’s gotta have done something with a guy before, right? He’s all buddy-buddy with Eunwoo and that whole crew. It’s not entirely insane to assume that Minghao’s of the opinion that a mouth is a mouth, and a hole is a hole.

What kills Seokmin are the times Minghao will give him his attention, quiet little moments when Minghao will ask him a quick question, or hesitate in front of him like maybe he does want to include Seokmin in things. Or when they’re at a bar, and Minghao will stay near Seokmin, even knock into his side and shout in his ear about the music playing. Once, they were in a booth and packed in so tight that Seokmin had Jungkook on one side, and Minghao on the other side, and Minghao was actually leaning over him, putting his hand on Seokmin’s thigh, moving it to the table after a moment, boxing him in, and then putting it back on Seokmin’s thigh.

Like, come on. There was sexual tension. There just was. Yugyeom and Bambam gave him a little winks, and Seokmin’s not even gonna start down that rabbit hole.

~~~

There’s a party at Seokjin’s house. Lots of people are there, bordering on too many, and nearly the whole group’s making an appearance. Seokmin’s laughing with Jungkook and Mingyu, shouting to be heard over the music, music Seokmin’s never heard before and is truly hopes to never to hear again.

Minghao shows up at Moobin’s side, “Evening, boys.”

“Hey.” Moonbin claps Minghao on the shoulder and shoves him toward Seokmin, and they’re all tipsy enough that Minghao goes crashing into Seokmin and spills some of his beer.

“The fuck, man?”

“Need a clear view of my girl.” Moonbin says like that’s an explanation. As the others just stare at him, he rolls his eyes, “It’s a whole thing, whatever.”

Minghao glances to the side, meeting Seokmin’s amused look. They share a smile, and start ragging on Moonbin for being an idiot in love. It’s fun and relaxed, and Seokmin’s aware that half of that is because Minghao never really moved away, so he’s still standing in Seokmin’s personal space, still got his shoulder driven into Seokmin’s collarbone. Not that Seokmin would ever admit enjoying the fact that he’s broader than most people he meets.

Somehow, the two of them end up alone, Moonbin and Mingyu disappeared for reasons Seokmin didn’t really pay attention to. Minghao’s eyes are dark, but have a shine to them, and Seokmin keeps having to tell himself to not stare into them.

“Can’t wait to see you in action as the star vocal coach in Pick Me.” Minghao says.

Seokmin rolls his eyes, “You’re the famous ballbusting coach, any advice?”

Minghao laughs, “I’m all about busting balls, so no.”

Seokmin laughs because he knows he’s supposed to, but he also screams internally, because what the fuck?

“So, uh, you got a girl here tonight too?” Seokmin asks, grasping at straws just to keep Minghao near. Tonight is obviously one of those times where he doesn’t think Minghao is an impolite idiot.

“Nah.” Minghao’s eyes flick down Seokmin’s body and then up again, “Might be looking for something else tonight.”

Seokmin swallows and points to Minghao’s drink. “Refill?”

“Sure.”

They head to the bar set up along the wall, and Minghao ends up whisked away by some people he knows that Seokmin has no interest talking to. Half the time, him being quiet and awkward is down to his shyness, but other times, it’s just that he’s not that keen on people.

He still keeps an eye out for Minghao, though, and the damndest thing is that Minghao seems to be doing the same. Every so often their eyes will meet, or Minghao will raise a glass halfway across the room. It gets to the point where Seokmin can’t track the conversations he’s having, not because of the loud music, but because of Minghao’s tongue flicking out. Minghao’s moved closer, standing just a few feet away, but with other people. He’ll toss his head back and laugh too loudly, and Seokmin can feel himself staring.

When it looks like Minghao is heading to the bathroom, Seokmin splits from the people he’s with and follows Minghao. Seokmin might have had one more beer than he’s used to, and that might be why he’s decided to get some answers tonight, but he’s wanted those answers for a long time. Minghao completely disregards Seokjin’s house rules and heads upstairs. Seokmin snorts at the predictability of it all, and breaks those same rules.

“Hey Dokyeomie,” Minghao says when they’re both in the upstairs hallway and it’s obvious they’re the only ones there. “Toilet break?”

“Yeah, sure.” Seokmin nods.

Minghao gives him a weird look but ducks inside the bathroom. Seokmin has a few minutes of wondering what the hell he’s doing before the door opens again.

“Uh, hey.” Minghao looks confused. Seokmin crowds in close, a hand on the door handle to keep Minghao from escaping as he essentially forces the two of them inside. “Dude, the fuck?” Minghao says, but he doesn’t look all that mad.

“You’re so fucking infuriating.” Seokmin says, a slurring quality to his speech.

“I am?” Minghao asks, looking surprised, the sides of his mouth hinting upwards.

“Yeah. You like, hate me. What did I ever do to you? You don’t even fucking acknowledge me sometimes.” Seokmin’s not really registering how struck Minghao seems by the words. “It’s like I don’t even exist. And then, like now, you’re staring at me and touching me and it’s so fucking confusing, man.”

Seokmin pauses to breathe. He closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. Minghao hasn’t moved.

“It’s just fucked up, you know?” Seokmin says, opening his eyes to get a look at Minghao. Minghao’s face is red and his eyes dart all over the place, and he looks the furthest thing from confident. Silence reigns for a few moments, because Seokmin is all talked out and he doesn’t really know where to take things anyway.

“I don’t hate you, bro.” Minghao mumbles at the floor. “You’re cool, like, sorry if I haven’t been acting right, or whatever.”

Seokmin sighs, a sinking feeling taking hold in his stomach, “We’re different, I get that, but I don’t get why you’re like, ignoring me and then it’s like you’re fucking flirting with me.” Minghao makes a strangled noise at that, hand flailing up to pull awkwardly at his hair. It’s as if Seokmin’s eyes clear, and he can focus on Minghao, take in his nervous behavior.

“You gonna deny it?” Seokmin asks, closing the few feet between them. Minghao shakes his head, his carefully styled hair falling out. “Good.” Seokmin puts a hand on Minghao’s jaw, “Can I kiss you?” Seokmin’s too keyed up to take things slow, or to be nervous. He waits for Minghao to nod because he wants to fucking devour Minghao’s mouth. He smashes their lips together, immediately licking his way inside. Minghao grunts in surprise, then his hands land on Seokmin’s waist, and they grip tight and it’s fucking sexy.

Seokmin leads the kiss on account of simply being the most determined. It’s a dirty, angry kiss. Minghao tries to do too much with his tongue, and Seokmin holds him back, scraping with his teeth when Minghao gets too enthusiastic. Their lips press hard against each other, chapped and dry until their drool smooth things out. Seokmin sucks on Minghao’s lower lip, tugging on it a little. Minghao groans, pressing against Seokmin’s body.

It’s a little embarrassing how hard they already are. But Minghao’s fingers have disappeared inside Seokmin’s shirt and are fiddling around near Seokmin’s jeans in a way that is very exciting. Seokmin’s too busy messing up Minghao’s hair to get any good groping in, but from how Minghao keeps pushing their chests together, he’s getting a good idea of Minghao’s physique anyway.

It’s Minghao that finally moves his mouth down to Seokmin’s neck, and Seokmin doesn’t protest at all. Minghao’s tongue on his skin is something he can enjoy, and the little moans that start to spill out are a testament to that. Minghao mumbles something, nipping at the hinge of Seokmin’s jaw. Seokmin decides to do the same to him and they lose a few minutes licking and kissing whatever skin they can find. Minghao’s hands have made their way to Seokmin’s ass and the way they tighten whenever Seokmin licks right under Minghao’s ear is a conundrum, because Seokmin usually avoids the ear area, not understanding why people find that an erogenous zone. But this is a night of regrettable decisions, so he goes with it.

Seokmin’s the one to slide a hand down Minghao’s front. Minghao gasps as Seokmin rubs ever so lightly over his cock. “Can I touch you?” Seokmin asks, or rather breathes into Minghao’s neck.

Minghao clears his throat, but he still sounds wrecked, “Yeah. Fuck, you, yeah.” He leans back, nudging Seokmin’s face with his nose, and then they’re back to making out.

Seokmin pops the button on Minghao’s jeans, thankful there’s no belt. It’s still tricky to get them open, so he has to pull away from the kiss to concentrate. Minghao doesn’t stop him, just breathes heavily and looks on as Seokmin gets his jeans open and shoved down, taking out Minghao’s cock.

“Fuck. I didn’t think…” Minghao says, and is cut off by his own groan as Seokmin lets his fingers run over the head of his cock.

“Hmm?” Seokmin looks away from Minghao’s cock, instead watching Minghao’s face twist into pleasure and want. Seokmin smiles. He reaches around for the bottle of lotion he’d seen there before and pumps some into his hand and puts it around Minghao properly, giving it a few experimental tugs.

“Oh fuck.” Minghao pulls his shirt up, bunching it under his armpits. He shifts slightly before throwing his head back with a groan. Seokmin smiles before putting his lips to the exposed skin of Minghao’s neck to leave a mark. 

Seokmin loves it, the feeling of control he gets, how worked up Minghao seems to be by this turn of events. He bites the skin before running his tongue over the reddened skin. His own pants are tight as his hard cock is ignored. Seokmin groans, rubbing his hand up and down Minghao’s erection, only stopping a few times to play with the head. Minghao’s cock looks nice, and he shaves, but the best thing is how it fits perfectly in Seokmin’s hand and how he can slide up and down it without problems.

Minghao puts a hand on Seokmin’s shoulder, but that makes his shirt fall back down and after a few far from graceful moments, Minghao pulls it off instead with a curse. “You’re so graceful.” Seokmin bites outs, sarcastically. Minghao chuckles before bringing Seokmin in for a crushing kiss, their tongues tangle together and Minghao drops his hands from Seokmin’s face to his waist. His touch makes Seokmin’s fist stutter around Minghao’s cock, and they both make desperate little sounds.

“Here, wait, come on.” Minghao says, pulling at Seokmin’s shirt until that too is on the floor. “Yeah, that’s right.” Minghao runs his hands over Seokmin’s chest.

Seokmin gasps at the feelings of hot, calloused hands on his skin, and he can’t help how he shuffles closer and shoves his hips up against Minghao.

“Oh?” Minghao laughs breathily, “You want something, bro?”

“Do _not_ call me bro when I’ve got my hand on your cock.” Seokmin says.

“Okay, boo.” Minghao laughs louder this time, amused by himself. Seokmin takes his hand away, causing Minghao to grasp for him, “No, wait.”

Seokmin raises an eyebrow at him. Minghao shrugs, with a smile and reaches down to undo Seokmin’s jeans. He’s got Seokmin’s cock out in no time, hard and leaking as it bobs in the air.

They jerk each other off, hands tight and motions fast, rather than anything sensual. This is not the time nor place, with them both a little drunk and most of their group and friends milling around downstairs. It’s uncoordinated, knuckles bumping, lips crashing fervorously as they try to reach a climax.

Minghao bites at Seokmin’s lip. Seokmin gets a hard grip on Minghao’s wrist. They pant into each other’s mouths. There’s distant music and noises from downstairs.

“Come on.” Minghao says, “You close?”

“Yes.” Seokmin says, moving his hand to rub at Minghao’s tip and the precum pooled there.

“Oh, oh fuck, oh fuck.” Minghao chants and then he’s spilling, coming over Seokmin’s hand in short spurts, body tensed up.

Seokmin puts his hand over Minghao’s on his own dick and starts tugging, staring at the mess Minghao made, and having to bite his lip hard to keep from crying out when he comes, cum dripping over their hands and Seokmin’s pants. He feels warm and loose, and maybe even a little happy.

Cleanup is uncomfortable as realization settles. There are no fond kisses. They don’t help each other out, giggling and smiling. They stand far apart, using paper towels to get rid of all cum they can see or feel, not meeting each other’s eyes in the mirror. Seokmin tries very hard to not even glance over to get a look at Minghao’s dick soft. They don’t say a word. At one point Seokmin thinks he can hear someone outside, but no one tries the handle or knocks, so he thinks they’re in the clear.

Minghao bends down for his shirt, and grabs Seokmin’s too. He hands it over, but they still manage to not meet each other’s eyes. “Thanks…” It sounds loud as they still can’t say anything else. When they’re dressed and look a bit less like two didn’t just jerked off each other in their friend's guest bathroom. They stand there awkwardly side by side, Minghao fixing his hair and Seokmin pretending he’s not checking him out. 

“Uh,” Minghao starts.

But Seokmin doesn’t have time for any fumbling attempts at whatever it is Minghao thinks he wants to say, so he cuts in, “Don’t ignore me.” Minghao’s mouth snaps closed. He nods. “And don’t be so fucking subtle next time, or whatever you’ve been doing.”

Minghao nods again, looking a little scared.

“Hey.” Seokmin waits until Minghao is finally looking at him again, “It was good, _bro_.”

Minghao’s smile comes quick and easy, “Yeah it was, bro.”

“Bro.” Seokmin says, putting as much emotion into the word as he can before breaking into laughter, opening the door and heading out ahead of Minghao. He’ll have time to regret and analyze this all later, and hope for a repeat too, but for now, he’s just gonna see how many times he can say ‘bro’ tonight before someone cuts off his alcohol supply.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comments or kudos are appreciated!


End file.
